LP Tęžky Mašinostrojeńje Kombinat Valery Nikolayev
LP Tęžky Mašinostrojeńje Kombinat Valery Nikolayev (Льудскы Предпријемство Тежкы Машиностројенје Комбинат Валерий Николаев; English: People's Enterprise Heavy Machinery Construction Combine Valery Nikolayev), often shortened to TMKVN, is a combine in Krakozhia based in Mogugrad. History The Mašinostrojeńje i Verf G. Grishin Mogųgråd (Машиностројенје и Верф Г. Гришин Могуград) was founded by German Grishin in 1855 on the banks of the River Koryto. The young company quickly found itself in a difficult situation as the Koryto was closed to shipping in the 1850s, resulting in Grishin focusing instead on his company's attached iron foundry in 1858. Strikes also broke out in 1859, leading to Grishin deciding to increase wages and create better social policies in light of the rise of the growing labour movement. After 1860, the company received extensive arms contracts from the Kolochovan military, such as in 1865 for the production of artillery shells. By the mid-1860s the Grishin factory employed 250 workers and was producing railway tracks, marine and machinery parts, train wheels, and other iron and steel products for customers across the Toy Islands. The Mogugrad-Poluvo railway was also built with Grishin products. However, the factory grounds were too small at this point, and a new factory was built on the Mogugrad-Poluvo railway line from 1869 to 1872. In 1882 the company took over a cable-sheating plant, and its production included crushing and mineral processing machines, rolling mills, cement and ballast plants, cranes and transport equipment, and salt mills. In addition, the company was involved in the development of turrets for fortifications and small and medium calibre rapid firing cannons. In 1886, the company was converted into a joint-stock company, and began casting steel the next year. In 1893 however the company was bought by the influential Essenbeck family, becoming Fridrih Essenbeck Fabrika Grishin Akcionerny Kompanija Mogųgråd (Фридрих Есенбек Фабрика Гришин Акционерны Компанија Могуград). Essenbeck continued the production program of the Fabrika Grishin AK and expanded it with processing and rolling mills, metallurgical and ore processing plants, and mixing plants for the chemical industry. In addition, they produced wheels and wheelsets for mechanical engineering, for hydraulic engineering facilities for locks and weirs, hoists (cranes) and conveyor systems, complete facilities for cement, gypsum and lime works, sorting plants for coal and lignite processing, coal grinding and mixing plants, facilities for salt mills and potassium chloride factories, machines for the production of cables, machines for processing rubber and asbestos, machines for linoleum production and the processing of hemp, machines for vegetable oil extraction, and many other machines for agriculture and industry. In the 1930s, Fabrika Grishin AK began producing tanks and other military vehicles. In 1944, it was subjected to extensive bombing by the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Air Force but was able to maintain its production output. At the end of the war, however, productivity was greatly reduced due to labor and resource shortages, and the workforce surrendered to the Tabi'atstanis when they invaded. Following the end of the Second World War, the former Essenbeck plant in Mogugrad was appropriated and reorganised into TAK LP Tęžky Mašinostrojeńje Valery Nikolayev (Tabiatstany Akcionerny Kompanija Ljudsky Prědprijemstvo Tęžky Mašinostrojeńje Valery Nikolayev/''Табиатстаны Акционерны Компанија Льудскы Предпријемство Тежкы Машиностројенје Валерий Николаев''; English: Tabi'atstani Joint-Stock Company People's Enterprise Heavy Machinery Construction Valery Nikolayev). At the time of its founding, almost the entire leadership was in the hands of former fascists, including those in all influential positions of the company. At the end of the 1953, TAK LP TMVN had completed its reparations payments to Tabi'atstan, and hence became LP Tęžky Mašinostrojeńje Valery Nikolayev. TMKVN was founded at the beginning of 1969 from the reorganisation of LP Tęžky Mašinostrojeńje Valery Nikolayev. Products The main focus of the product range is on equipment for the metalworking and metallurgical industry, such as rolling mills and air elutriators. However, cranes and processing machines for general mechanical engineering are also manufactured. The company is also involved in consumer goods production, producing home computers (for instance the East German HCX in 1988). Historical production Category:Krakozhia Category:Economy of Krakozhia